Rory Hummel Anderson, have you lost your marbles?
by fabunnies
Summary: Rory, feeling lonely decides to go visit his Grandpa Burt at Hummel Tires and Lube. Things spin off from there. Includes other future glee kids. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so ya this is a bttf!glee fic. I wrote this mainly just to see how my writing skills are holding up so pleas review? :) also I might continue it if it gets good feedback so let me know what you think! ps. This was written at 2am and not beta so sorry for any mistakes!

**Rory Hummel-Anderson have you lost your marbles?**

Rory knew he was a dead man. He knew Harmony and Sugar were going to kill him as soon as they found out why he wasn't at glee club but he couldn't help himself, he missed his family so much. Rory's been away from home for months now and it's not like he can just drive for a couple hours visit his parents and come back. No. He's stuck here. Twenty five years in the past. All because of Sugar Lopez Pierce. But that was a story for another day. Today though, Rory was on a mission, a mission to visit his grandpa.

Rory had been to Hummel Tires and Lube literally a million times. Uncle Finn owned the store now. Uncle Finn wasn't married yet but he lived in the house that him and Rory's daddy grew up in and took care of Carole. Now most people would think Rory going to visit Burt would be no big deal. He'd just pretend to be Rory Flanagan and say he needs to ask him a few questions for a school assignment or something, but when he'd first brought up the idea to Harmony she completely flipped.

"_Rory Hummel-Anderson have you lost your marbles?" Harmony screamed at Rory causing a few other shoppers in the mall to turn their heads._

"_Oh would you quite down Harmo? And no. I don't see anything wrong with this plan." He told her honestly._

"_You can't visit dead people Rory!" Harmony whisper yelled this time._

"_Yeah but technically, he's not dead yet!" Rory pointed out to his very stubborn friend. Harmony Berry-Fabray may be stubborn, just like her mother but Rory was raised by Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. He was pretty damn stubborn himself._

"_Rory," Harmony calmed down slightly and talked slightly quieter. "I know, you miss him but it'll be worse if you go and see him. Besides, we're not supposed to do anything that could change the future! With the time machine being broken, I don't know how long we're gonna be stuck here for so we have to be careful."_

"_But Harmony, you know your grandparents! You get to see them every holiday! I might as well have never even met my grandpa!" Rory yelled. He didn't care if people were looking._

_Rory had only had the chance to meet grandpa Burt once in his life. He was four years old. It was a week after Kurt and Blaine had adopted him from Ireland. He still has the picture of them from Coney Island on his dresser, it's also one of the pictures he keeps in his wallet with him. Along with some of him and Cameron, him and Harmony and Sugar, and even one of him and his dads. The picture of him and Burt is one of his dads favourite pictures. Burt had bought Rory and ice cream cone and asked if he could have a lick, when Rory went to hold it up to his grandfathers face he accidentally shoved the whole cone in Burt's face. Kurt had taken the picture. He say's it his favourite because they're both laughing and look really happy but it still looks real. Grandpa Burt died of a heart attack two weeks later. Rory doesn't even remember that day at Coney Island._

"_Rory, please, just listen to me." Harmony grabbed his face so he had to look her in the eyes. "Your grandfather loved you. He still does. He's probably looking over you everyday, making sure you're doing okay but you know what? We can't risk anything while we're here so you can't go visit him and that's that."_

He listened to Harmony and stayed away from the Hummel Hudson household for his whole time here until now. He was feeling really lonely lately. He was constantly wanting to go up and hug Kurt or Blaine every time he saw them in the halls but these weren't his Kurt and Blaine. Rory's pretty convinced that these Kurt and Blaine don't even like him that much. Sometimes he stares at them for a little too long and he knows it's probably starting to freak them out. This week was valentines day after all though and usually on valentines day him and his dads would go on vacation. Unlike other parents on valentines day, Kurt and Blaine always made sure to include theirs. Ever since his fathers had adopted Rory the Hummel-Andersons had spent every valentines day in Paris. From what Rory gathered Burt was a pretty compassionate guy and he knew he would talk to the random Irish kid who randomly showed up at his garage so Rory doesn't understand why he's so nervous when he finally stepped out of the car and walked up the shop.

"um..." Rory mumbled mostly to himself as he stepped into the automobile repair shop. Then before he knew it a man with a baseball cap, plaid shirt and vest was walking up to the from desk while whipping his hands clean on a cloth.

"Welcome to Hummel Tires and Lube, how may I help you?"

"Uh, I-" Rory wanted to say something but he just couldn't seem to swallow the lump in his throat. He recognized this man, it was the man from the picture on his dresser and in his wallet, on he was a about 12 years younger. Burt then put down the dirty cloth and looked Rory in the eyes. At first he looked at him the same any other person would but he noticed the double take Burt did. He knew Burt recognized him but he just couldn't seem to find anything to say to try to distract him.

"Hey, you look familiar!" Burt suddenly stated while pointing his finger at Rory. "Do I know your parents?" He questioned. Rory couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth.

"A little more then you'd think." Rory said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing." Rory told him quickly.

"Well, what's your name kid?" Burt asked him looking a little confused.

"Rory, Rory hum- Flanagan! Rory Flanagan sir!" Rory flashed Burt his "show smile"

"Well what can I help you with Rory Flanagan?"

"I uh... I have a school project and I have to interview someone who owns a business and uh I don't know I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions?" Rory mumbled nervously.

"Of course you can! Well come on in, let's sit down in the living room and talk. It's a more comfortable in there." Burt suggested and Rory followed him into what he now knows as Uncle Finn and Grandma Carole's home.

"Okay Rory," Burt started as he sat down in what Rory would guess is, his chair. He recognized the chair. It's at his apartment in New York, in the library. It's Rory's favourite place to sit and read a book. "let's get a start on those questions."

"Yeah, yeah of course" After asking a few bullshit questions about owning and running your own business Rory decided to bring up an issue he knew would be considered inappropriate and he knew Burt probably wouldn't answer it. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, your son, Kurt Hummel-Ander – Hummel. Kurt Hummel!" _Nice going Rory. _"He's gay correct?"

"Yes..."

"Well uh... has that uh affected your business at all? Especially now that he's dating and it's such a small town and-"

"Listen Rory." Burt interrupted him. "I love my son and who he is shouldn't affect my business at all which is why I"m not going to answer your question, understand?"

"Ye-Yes sir."

"You can calm down you know?" Burt laughed at Rory's nervousness. I know you're in glee club. Once I heard that accent I figured you were that Irish kid Kurt and Blaine had told me about. They really like you ya know?" Burt smiled at him.

"Really?" Rory couldn't have hid the excitement in his voice even if he tried. This just made Burt laugh even more.

"Well I don't see why not! You seem like a fine young boy."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel. I'm gonna get a drink" Rory blushed and waked up from his place on the couch and into the kitchen grabbed a class of water and walked back into the living room. Surprisingly Uncle Finn left the house the same way it is now so Rory still knew where everything was.

"Uh, Rory, I'm all about you feeling at home here and all but... how did you know where the kitchen was? Let alone where the water glasses where?" Burt raised his eyebrow questionably and Rory could hear the confusion in his voice. Rory was awful with awkward situations and this one was way worse then a regular awkward moment!

"I – uh, I... I gotta go Mr. Hummel, thanks for you time!" Rory placed the cup on the coffee table grabbed his jacket and ran back out, got in his car and drove back to the Pierce household. He knew Brittany would be back from glee soon and they were supposed to take Lord Tubbington for a walk.

"Wait, Rory!" Burt called out after the boy, "You forgot your wallet!" But it was no use. Rory was already out the door. "Well he must have a phone number in here someone" Burt said to himself as he opened up the wallet in front of him. As Burt opened the wallet he didn't see a drivers licence like he expected but instead a bunch of pictures. Burt was a generally nosey man his curiosity got the best of him as he decided to look through the pictures. "...what the hell..."

A/N: so like I said at the beginning, good feedback and you'll get another chapter ;) and if you're interested in following me on tumblr I'm fabunnies :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: forgot to mention that _italics _are used for either flashbacks or thinking. But you've probably figured that out by now. Also in case people are wondering who the hell Cameron is, he's Niff (Nick and Jeff, the warblers)'s kid :P *also please read the A/N at the end!*All rights and characters go to fox. I own nothing. I have no beta so any and all mistakes are mine, sorry!**

Chapter Two

Burt wasn't overly surprised by the first photo he pulled out of Rory's wallet, it was just a picture of Rory and three other kids around his age at a beach. Which was a little weird considering that he recognized one of the girls from glee club so he figured these must be friends from school. If Burt keep his thoughts on it too long, it didn't make sense. Rory hadn't transferred to McKinley until early October and there's no beaches in Lima. Or any worth visiting in the fall/winter at least. What really surprised Burt was on the back of the photo someone with handwriting very similar to Kurt's had written; _**Rory, Cameron, Harmony, and Sugar at Midland Beach; Aug.13**__**th **__**2035**__._

"...what the hell..." Burt asked himself. _2035? that's not for another 24 years... How is that even possible? _This was all really, really weird. Burt knew he should have just put the wallet down and ask Kurt or Finn to bring it school tomorrow and give it to Rory. But being the curious man that he is, he decided to look through the rest of the pictures. Maybe he has just read the date wrong on the first picture.

The next picture seemed nothing out of the ordinary either, two young kids standing in front of a Christmas tree. The older one was clearly Rory only he looked to be about seven and there was a little Asian boy beside him who looked to be about two. The back of this photo said _**Toronto and Rory; Dec.24**__**th**__** 2027.**_

_Toronto. _Burt thought to himself. _Isn't that what Kurt and Blaine joke about naming their first adopted child? Huh. Guess the name isn't as uncommon as they think. But still, 2027? that's 15 years away._

"That can't be right..." Burt was beyond confused at this point. The next two pictures were nothing special, they looked to be quite recent. One was of Rory and this Harmony girl making smores around a campfire, one of Rory and this Cameron kid tobogganing in what looked like central park. Or from what Burt can infer from the picture it looks like they were tobogganing until the boys had fallen off their sled and into snowbank. The laughing smiles on their faces where an obvious indication that nobody had been hurt. The next picture Burt looked at confused him the most. No scratch that, quite franckly it scared the living hell out of him.

"But... that's not possible." Burt stared down at the picture in his hands, at first glance it was just a picture of Rory shoving ice cream into the face of an elderly man. When Burt gave the photo a second glance though, it wasn't just any old man, that was Burt! _What. The. Hell. _Burt tossed that picture into the pile of the other one's. He didn't even want to bother looking at the back. This was all way too weird. Burt knew he should have just put the pictures back in the wallet and pretend like nothing happened but there maybe if he looked at just one more picture it would help him make sense of things. Clearly he was wrong.

"Hi dad! We're home! Is it okay if Blaine stays for dinner?" Burt jumped a little as Kurt hollered from the front foyer. He had been so absorbed in the pictures that he hadn't even heard the door open.

"Uh... Yeah, of course!" Burt told his soon as he scrambled to put the photos back into Rory's wallet. He was shoving the last photo back into the wallet when Kurt and Blaine decided to walk into the living room.

"Who's is that?" Kurt asked curiously as he looked at the unfamiliar wallet in his fathers hands.

"Oh uh just that Irish exchange kids, Rory? He left it here when he stopped by the shop earlier." Burt told his son trying to keep his voice level. All Kurt did was nod in agreement. But of course Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows had to open his mouth.

"Mr. Hummel–"

"Call me Burt."

"Right. I have to drive by the Pierce household on my way home tonight, if you want I could give Rory his wallet back then" Blaine flashed that ridiculously huge smile of his.

"Oh that's a brilliant idea!" Kurt added jumping back into conversation.

"Well, I – uh," Burt's thoughts were bouncing all over the place. Yes it would be easier for Blaine to just go drop it off but if he gave him the wallet what if he looked through it? What if he showed Kurt? Just _what if. _"No, no. That's fine Blaine. Thank you though, but um I already called Rory! He should be here any minute to pick it up."

"No you didn't" Kurt could always see right through Burt's lies.

"I didn't what Kurt?"

"Tell us the real reason you don't want Blaine to bring Rory his wallet." His son demanded.

"I already told you boys! He's on his way to come pick it up."

"No he's not." Kurt sang in a mocking tone while Blaine just kind of stood there staring at his feet. To be honest he was still a little nervous around Mr. Hummel.

"Yes, he is. Now I've had enough of this silly little game so you and Blaine are going to go and do your homework. I'll call you boys downstairs when dinner's ready. Understand?"

"Yes dad." Kurt sighed as he grabbed Blaine's hand and headed upstairs to his room when the doorbell rang.

"Kurt, would you mind getting that?" Burt asked as he sat back down in his chair as Kurt walked over to the front door.

"Oh, hi Rory." Kurt said when he saw the Irish boy standing on his doorstep. _Guess dad wasn't lying._

"Hi Kurt." the Irish boy said while staring at his feet. He reminded Kurt a lot of Blaine when he did this. "Is your dad here?" Rory still refused to look him in the eyes. Kurt didn't get it. He couldn't help but feel he made Rory nervous but then there were those days when he'd be with Blaine and he'd turn around and Rory would just be starring at them. He always looked away once he realized Kurt had spotted him. Kurt would be lying if he said it didn't him feel uneasy. It wasn't Rory himself who made Kurt uneasy. The complete opposite actually. When Rory was around Kurt just felt like he needed to protect him. Like at the dodge ball game.

"Yeah sure, he's in the living room. Just head on in."

"Thanks" Rory said as he took his shoes off. Kurt smiled and pointed Rory in the direction of the living room, even though Rory seemed to already know how to get there, before heading upstairs.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel, did I by any chance leave my wallet here?" Rory mumbled looking anywhere but at Burt.

"I wanna have a talk with you."

"Um... Okay..."

"Sit down." Burt instructed and Rory did as he was told. "Wanna explain these to me?" Burt ordered more than he questioned as he pulled the pictures out of Rory's wallet and tossed them onto the coffee table towards Rory.

"Well," Rory started nervously swallowing the lump in his throat before continuing, "that," he pointed to the beach picture, "is Cameron, Harmony, Sugar; my friends, and I at the beach." He smiled at Burt who made a noise of agreement.

"What about..." Burt searched through the small pile of photos on the table and Rory could feel his heart beat starting to increase. "This one?" He handed Rory a picture from when he and his dads went to Disney World he was six years old. It's papa's favourite picture from that trip. The three of them are standing in the middle of main street, Rory's standing in between the two men while each one kissed one of his cheeks. Being the fussy six year old that he was you could see his little hands trying to push them away but you could still see the laughing smile on his face.

"Well sir," Rory smiled at the memory. "that's my parents at I at Disney World when I was six years old."

"Mhmm. You said I don't know your folks but I don't know Rory, those two men look an awful lot like my son and his current boyfriend except give or take 20 years older." Burt stated firmly. While Rory silently hoped dad and papa wouldn't come downstairs and over hear there conversation.

"You don't say!" Rory exclaimed trying to sound genuinely surprised. Being the son of Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson Rory was a pretty good actor but under pressure he was rubbish. He could tell Burt wasn't buying it.

"If you say so." Burt flipped through the photos again, "What about this one?" he tossed Rory a photo from last years valentines day of him, his dads and Toronto at the Eiffel tower. "Or maybe, this one?" He handed Rory the picture of them at Coney Island. Rory took a deep sigh. There was really no getting out of this one.

"I think, it'll be easier if I start from the very beginning." Rory confessed to his grandfather his voice barely louder than a whisper. "Sound good?" Rory asked suddenly ditching he accent causing Burt's eyes to widen in surprise.

"O–O–Kay" Burt stuttered as Rory noded and continued.

"As you know, my name's Rory. I don't actually have an Irish accent but I was born in Ireland and I did have an accent for a few years but I lost it once I moved to America. I don't know my official last name but I do know I was born in Ireland and that the women who gave birth to me left me on the orphanage door step a few days after I was born. Sound like something right out of a movie, huh?

I don't remember much of my life in Ireland. I do remember that when I was three two men came to visit all the way from America! Everyone was so jealous that they wanted to spend the day with me. The lady who ran the orphanage, Helen I believe her name was let them take me downtown for a day. We got ice cream and flew kites in the park. They came down every weekend for the next few months until Helen told me that I got to go back to America with them. So they came to pick me up the next day and then we boarded a plane to New York City! I moved into and amazing apartment with them and now I'm Rory Hummel-Anderson."

Rory waited for Burt to say something but the words never came.

"Um, sir?" Rory didn't wanna freak Burt out anymore and call him something ridiculous like grandpa. "Are okay?"

Burt took a deep breath and opened his mouth as if to say something but said nothing. After another minute of silence Burt finally spoke. "This picture," he held up the one of them at Coney Island. "that's really us in the future?"

"Yeah." Rory laughed lightly.

"Well what's so important about it that you feel the need to carry it around your wallet? Are – Are we close? Do I not visit enough? If – If that's what it is I _promise _you right now, I will visit you and your dads at every possible chance I get." Burt didn't want to be a band grandfather. Hell he wanted to be the best grandfather he could ever be! Burt hadn't realized nearly a full minute had gone by and Rory still hadn't said anything. "Rory?"

Rory looked looked up from his feet and at Burt, Burt could see the look of sadness in his eyes. He remembered what Harmony said about how he's not supposed to say anything to change the future. But then he thought, screw it. He already told Burt everything else so why not tell him this.

"Now, the reason behind that photo being in my wallet is something that might be a little hard for you to hear so do you need some water or anything?" Burt shook his head. "Right, well that picture is the only picture I have of us and the only picture there will ever be of the two of us. Burt, you died two weeks after this photo was taken."

**A/N: don't kill me. I know i take forever to update and this was short but you know I do have a life and a terrible case of writers block so. Also, sigh. I have no idea where I'm going with this. Any ideas? Also I'm thinking... since it's march break and I'll actually have time to write, what if... I start another story? One that's just drabbles and it can be drabbles about any of the back to the future kids (Rory, Sugar, Harmony, Cameron)! And people could make request for drabbles and it could be fun! I don't know, would you guys read that? As always feel free to follow me on Tumblr (fabunnies), Twitter (gustchele) and instagram (louistomlingay)! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the bit of the wait... again it's not the longest chapter so my apologizes. My plan was to upload this before St. Patrick's day was over but... ah screw it in BC it's only 10:55pm! So it's still St. Patrick's day ok? ;) Again I own nothing. All characters excluding Toronto belong to FOX.**

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, what?" Burt stared at Rory dumbfoundedly.

"Two weeks, after this photo was taken you died." Rory retold his grandfather as bluntly as he could.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Burt asked suddenly angry. Rory was a little taken back by the remark at first at stuttered trying to think of a response.

"I-I-I- um, W-W-What do–"

"Who the heel do you think you are?" Burt interrupted Rory repeating his question, but much louder this time. "You come into my home, where I live with my family and, you tell me this _bull shit _story of "your" life! What is up with that!"

"I-S-Sorry, sir." Rory managed to spit out barely audible.

"Sorry? Well sorry doesn't always cut it!" Rory wanted to apologize for apologizing out of pure fear of this man but when he looked up into Burt Hummel's eyes – his grandfather's eyes, he couldn't. Because, Burt didn't look mad, or angry, or upset. He just looked scared. Scared because this kid he doesn't even technically know, comes into his house and tells him all about the future and then tells him he dies. Rory reckons that if someone did that to him, he'd be pretty scared too.

"Leave."

"Pardon?" Rory asked suddenly being pulled back into what was actually going on.

"I think you should go. Go home. Or to the Pierce household I suppose. Just leave."

"Dad?" Kurt suddenly called coming down from the staircase, and into the living room. "Why are you yelling?"

"Nothing Kurt, go away." Burt said through grinned teeth.

"Yeah, "Nothing" okay. Now tell me why you're yelling. You know too much stress can cause pressure on your heart."

"Everyone stop talking about my heart!" Burt yelled as Blaine entered the room looking like a uncertain deer. "I'm fine! Nothing is going to happen to me! I'm going to live for a very long time and I'm not going to die of a second heart attack!" _Not for another 20 or so years at least. _Rory thought to himself.

"What was that?" Blaine turned around and looked at Rory. _Shit. Did I seriously just say that out loud._

"Um..." Rory struggled to think of something to say.

"What are we what-ing and um-ing about?" Kurt turned around asking Blaine.

"Well during your dads little fit–"

"I was _not _having a fit!" Burt cut Blaine off.

"Okay cam down and let Blaine finish." Kurt told his father calmly.

"Like I was saying, during Burt's... outburst, I swore I could have heard Rory say 'Not for another 20 or so years at least.'" Blaine told his boyfriend. Rory was suddenly very aware of his presence as all eyes were on him.

"I-I better go." Rory told his feet as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, grabbed his wallet off the table and left. He could hear words being thrown at him but he just couldn't bother to listen. He had to leave and he had to leave now. So he did.

Rory doesn't know why he didn't just drive back to the Pierce's curl up in a ball and die. It's what he felt like doing, but for some reason he found himself at the crappy motel that Harmony, Sugar, and Cameron were currently resigning at.

"I can't do, anymore!" Rory yelled as the tears he had been holding back the whole drive there threatened to escape.

"Rory?" Harmony called from the kitchen as Cameron and Sugar looked up at him from the living area.

"I just can't!" rasped as a tear started to fall down his cheek.

"Aw, sweetie come here." Harmony ran over abandoning the food she was cooking to give Rory a hug. She sure had a hard shell, like her moms, but could be very compassionate, like her moms, when her friends needed her. "What's wrong? What happened?" Harmony asked him as she lead him into the living space to sit down on the couch.

"I want to go home! I d-d-don't wanna be stuck in 2012! I want to be able to hug my dads! I want my little brother to annoy the hell out of me! I just don't want to be here! I want to go home. I can't take this anymore! Obviously we're stuck here because we're all supposed to help our parents in some way! You three obviously have to get your parents! And clearly Sugar's already done that! So why is she still here! And what the fuc- What am I supposed to do! My dads are already t-t-together an-and I made sure nothing happened between Papa and Sebastian s-so _why _am I still here!" Rory explained to his friends, struggling to talk through his tears. Harmony looked sympathetic, Sugar looked like she was about to break, like she just couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and then there was Cameron. Rory doesn't know why but Cameron, for whatever reason looked angry. Rory whipped the tears and was about to ask Cameron what was up when the very boy suddenly burst.

"Yeah? Well at least your parents are together! At least you get to see them as a _couple _everyday! Some of us," Cameron looked over at Harmony, "don't have that luxury Rory!"

"I- I'm sorry Cam." Rory whispered.

"You're sorry? About what? Sorry that your parents are the perfect couple and that if anyone should be having a break down right now it should be me or Harmo? Well thanks for that! My dads aren't even _thinking _about being in a relationship, Rory! Do you know how hard it is to just sit there and listen to them talk about "getting it" with _GIRLS?_" Cameron yelled as he sat up from where he was sitting on the floor and got closer to Rory's face. Rory wasn't used to this Cameron. The Cameron he knew was kind, calm, and also dealt with things reasonably. Not like this. "Or what about Harmo? Her Mammina* is preparing to getting married to _Finn_! _Your Uncle Finn! _How do you think that makes her feel? Oh, and just to put the cherry on top, SHE DOESN'T EVEN GET TO SEE THEM EVERYDAY! We," Cameron gestured to himself, Rory and Sugar, "get to go to the same school as our parents, we get to see them every school day! SHE DOESN'T. I don't know Rory, you could have it _a lot _worse!" And with that Cameron stormed off to his room.

"No, Cam, come back! I'm sorry!" Rory shouted out to him from the couch.

"You don't have any fucking reason to apologize to him Rory," Sugar said bitterly from the couch. "he's over reacting. We all have it pretty damn bad if you ask me."

"Excuse me, _Sugar._" Harmony sneered at the other girl from her position on the couch. "Did you not hear a _word _Cameron just said?" She started to yell too, going into full bitch mode.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me for thinking we're all stuck in this crappy situation!" Sugar fired right back.

"Yeah well like Cam just said, you could have it _a lot_ worse!" Harmony retaliated.

"Oh really Miss. Diva bitch? REALLY? Don't make me go all Lima Heights!"

"Drop the whole ghetto crazy act Sugar! We all know you're just a scared little girl! You know what? YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE. You, the machine should have let you go home! You got your moms together! You have no fucking reason to be here!"

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do about that? You think I don't know that? Because trust me I–"

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rory couldn't take the fighting anymore. He didn't like conflict. He was kind of like his Papa in the sense that he wished everything could be sunshine and rainbows and everyone could just get along. But Rory wasn't stupid. He knew life would never be like that but like Papa said, that wasn't a reason to stop trying. "AND CAM, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"I DON'T THINK SO." Cameron hollered back from his room.

"REALLY? YOU _DON'T THINK SO_? BECAUSE SO HELP ME GOD I WILL SHOW YOUR FATHER'S THE PICTURES FROM SUGARS HOUSE PARTY LAST YEAR." Rory yelled back. It was silent for a moment, Rory grinned to himself when he heard the door open.

"You wouldn't."

"Hmm, I think I would. Now please Cameron, get out here and sit on the couch with Sugar and Harmo." Cameron mumbled back something that resembled an okay.

"Now, we're all stuck in this god awful situation together. I wish I knew what the universe wanted us to do. Trust me, I wish that more than anything but I don't. And neither do you three. That's no reason to yell and fight with each other! We're best friends! We should be helping each other! So you know what. That's what we're gonna do."

"Yeah? Well who died and made you queen?" Sugar sulked.

"No one." Rory smiled. "If you guys don't wanna help each other out then fine. But last time I check friends helped friends out. So are you guys with me, or are you with?" Rory smiled even wider at his friends. Despite the fact that they were all fighting only moments ago Rory loved the these three souls. They were his family. Family didn't let family down.

"I'm with you." Harmony smiled, standing up and taking Rory's hand.

"Me too man." Cameron stood up and smiled at the two of them.

"Fine!" Sugar sighed but spoke in a laughing tone, As she stood up and squished them into a group hug.

"Damn it Sugar, you're killing me here." Cameron joked although it did sound like he was having trouble collecting air.

"Oops." Sugar giggled and let them go. "So who's problem are we gonna start with first?" Rory opened his mouth to speak but Cameron jumped the gun.

"Well, okay sorry to interrupt Rory but, when I was in my room I couldn't help but over hear the girls argument. And Harmony was bitching about how Sugar shouldn't be here. The machine should have let her go home. And to be quite honest, the machine should have let you go home a long time ago Rory! To be even more honest, you don't even really have a reason to be here in the first place but you are so. Anyways! What if, the reason you two can't go home is because, well we all came here together right? All in one trip?" the other three kids nodded their heads in agreement "We all, have to leave together?"

"Cam! You're a genius!" Harmony exclaimed before tackle hugging him. "That makes so much sense!"

"It really does." Rory agreed and Sugar nodded along. "But like I was saying. Where to start. Well Sugar's down.

"Hey!" Sugar shouted. "Not fair."

"Yes it is, your moms are together."

"So are your dads!"

"Yes but we have another problem now."

"Damn it Ror!" Cameron laughed jokingly "What did you do this time?"

"I told Grandpa about the future." Rory mumbled.

"You're kidding right!" Harmony suddenly exclaimed eyes wide. "I told you not to that!" She growled angrily while smacking him on the arm.

"Ow!" Rory joked rubbing his arm. Harmony just rolled her eyes. "I was thinking we should start from easiest task to hardest. Of course, Cameron and Harmony have it pretty rough. So I think my situation might me a little easier to start with."

"And what exactly is your situation Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" Sugar questioned.

"Well like I said, Burt knows. I accidentally left my wallet. He saw the pictures and I cracked. Now he knows everything. And he's pretty angry about it."

"So what do we need to do then?" Harmony questioned. Rory groaned.

"I don't know! All I know is that we need to fix it!"

"If that's what we need to do," Cameron started and smiled at Rory. "Then that's what we'll do. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The other three said in unison as Harmony crushed her best friends into another hug.

**A/N: *Mammina means mommy in Italian. I figured, Lea Michele's Italian therefore Rachel's Italian so...**

**Well, here we are, at the end of this chapter. And OH MY GOD I TOTALLY KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO WITH THIS STORY NOW! YAY! I'M SO HAPPY :P **

**So yeah anyways next chapter will be Rory, Cameron, Harmony and Sugar fixing the whole Burt thing. Maybe some more klory interactions considering this chapter was lacking that. Chapter 4 should be (if I stick to my plan) the future babies helping Cam get Jeff and Nick, maybe not together but to at least realize they have feelings for each other, or maybe together, idk ;)**

**Then of course chapter 5 should be the future babies getting, maybe not faberry to happen but at least a finchel break up – amen. Then again, idk ;)**

**Well, idk if you guys know this or not but reviews make me quite happy so please R&R? :)**

**Also as always, feel free to follow me on twitter (gustchele), tumblr (.com) or instagram (louistomlingay)! If you have any questions about the fic feel free to ask me on a) tumblr OR b) tumblr. Chances are I'll more likely answer questions on their then I will from a PM, but ya'know, PM's are encouraged too :)**

**WOW SORRY FOR THE LONG A/N! Love all you guys still reading! You rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: omg yay! This chapter is 8 pages long! That's three more than usual! AND I'm uploading it a day after my last upload! Wow. Trust me, do not get used to that. Hey anyone wanna be my beta? I feel like I should get one...**

**Anyways, yeah I own Glee now. So be prepared for Finn to get eaten alive by a radio active shark next episode.**

Chapter 4

"Okay, so here's the plan." Cameron started as he puled away from Harmony's embrace.

"Why do you get to come up with the plan?" Sugar whined. "Besides shouldn't Rory come up with a plan? We are dealing with his grandfather?"

"Because," Rory told her, "I have no idea what to do and besides Cameron's the smartest. He takes I.B* level classes."

"So does Harmony!" Sugar pointed out.

"Yeah well the only reasons Harmony's grades are good enough to stay in that program is because she cries to her teachers until the changed her marks."

"Hey!" Harmony complained smacking Rory on the arm.

"Oh shut up Harmony, you know it's true." Rory rolled his eyes at her "Now, Cameron, you were going to tell us the plan?"

"Yes, as I was saying, we're going to have to go back to Hummel Tires and Lube."

"I don't like that place though!" Sugar complained interrupting Cameron yet again, "It smells!"

"Well to bad." Cameron told her, "Tomorrow's Saturday so we'll go early, Rory you know Burt is always in the shop an hour before opening just in case so we'll go then, all four of us. We'll go in and Sugar, Harmo and I will calmly explain to him that everything you told him is true an hopefully he'll calm down and believe us. And hey, maybe he'll even wanna hang out with you some Rory!" Cameron smiled at Rory as Sugar and Harmony smiled at him too.

"...Okay," Rory agreed as he thought about it for a moment. "But, what if it doesn't work?"

"Oh my god, Rory!" Sugar grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him, "Stop being such a downer! You're the one who thinks Cameron's smart and that his plan will work so just shut up and agree that it's a good plan!"

"Okay! Okay! Now stop shaking me!" Rory pushed Sugar off of him.

"Rory, I'm gonna call Mrs. Pierce, and tell her you're spending the night here so we can leave early tomorrow." Cameron in formed his friend as he walked over to the designated kitchen are to use the phone.

"Thanks Cam."

OooOooO

"I don't know about this anymore guys." Rory said nervously as he got out of Sugar's car and the four of them started walking towards the tire shop.

"Rory hush!" Harmony whispered yelled at him, "The plan will work just fine! Now put on that fabulous and extremely annoying Irish accent of yours, Uncle Kurt could be outside! And we really can't explain all this to him too."

"Okay, sorry." Rory mumbled with his fake accent. He couldn't help but feel nervous as he opened the door to the shop. Of course Sugar just had to be, well Sugar.

"HELLO!" Sugar called as she pushed past Rory and walked into the shop. "Anybody here? I have lots of my daddy's money that I'm perfectly fine with spending!" She was in full blown Sugar Motta mode.

"How can I help you Burt asked as he came around the corner but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rory. "You kids should go... We're technically not even open yet..."

"Yeah, but you always open an whole hour early, just in case." Cameron smiled brightly at Burt.

"H-How do you know that? I don't even know you?" Burt questioned with the clear look of confusion spread across his features.

"Well, let me introduce myself then! I am Cameron David Sterling-Duval. You may know my dads, Nick and Jeff, the warblers. And this," He turned to point at Sugar, "Is Miss. Sugar Anna Marie Lopez-Pierce."

"Hi." Sugar waved and flashed Burt a smile.

"And this lovely lady over here," Cameron walked over to Harmony, grabbed her hand and spun her around, "Is Harmony Barbra Berry-Fabray."

"Pleased to meet you." Harmony did a slight curtsy and smiled at Burt.

"I'm sorry, what?" Burt looked from Harmony to Cameron, okay you!" He pointed at Cameron, "Being Nick and Jeff's kid, yeah I can see that. I makes sense. Same with her," He pointed over at Sugar, a Pierce-Lopez, yeah I can see that. But her," He gestured at Harmony, "Berry-Fabray? No, no, no, no, no. Rachel Berry is engaged to my _son _Finn Hudson."

"Yeah," Harmony laughed to herself, "Not Mammina's finest moment."

"So... you're telling me my son doesn't go through with this marriage?" Burt asked her.

"Well, technically my Mammina, Rachel, decides to call the wedding off but yeah Finn doesn't go through with it." Harmony told Burt matter-o-factly.

"Okay then..." Burt processed what was going through his mind.

"Okay!" Cameron clapped his hands together, "Now that that's out of the way, this," he pointed to Rory, "as you already know is Rory Hummel-Anderson. No middle name."

"Hi Burt." Rory said quitely although it seemed like he was talking to his feet, not his grandfather.

"Rory." Burt addressed his grandson and Rory looked up at him. "I still have a lot of difficulty believing this but if what you told me yesterday is true, then I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday." Burt apologized.

"It's okay." Rory told his grandpa and let out a nervous laugh.

"No, it's not. And I... I'd like to believe you because you seem like a really great kid and to be honest you do remind me a lot of Kurt and Blaine. But, if I'm gonna believe you I need you to tell me something only family could know."

"W...What do you mean?" Rory questioned Burt, "You-You saw _pictures _from the future! What am I supposed to tell you?"

"Well how do I know those pictures aren't just photo shopped?" Burt questioned.

"You raise a good point Mr. Hummel." Cameron agreed with the man and Rory shot him his famous death glare.

"Thank you Cameron, Now Rory I'm sorry but unless you can tell me something no one who isn't family wouldn't know then I don't know if I can believe you."

"Okay then..." Rory sat back and thought about it for a moment. "Uh... Papa came to the shop and convinced you to teach Dad about sex?"

"Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

"Telling, I'm- that definitely happened."

"Well yes, that did happen." Burt confirmed, "But you're in Glee club with Kurt and Blaine, how do I know they didn't just tell you that?"

"Because I'm their son Burt! I don't even know what the hell a 'twitter' is! I'm not from this decade! I don't know who or what a 'Nicki Minaj' is and trust me, I wouldn't even be here if it was up to me! I'd be back at home with my dads, my brother, my dog." Rory explained a little more strongly then necessary.

"Okay, Okay calm down. Here, why don't I take you kids to the ice cream bar downtown? Sound good?" Burt looked around at the four teenagers who either nodded or said 'yeah, sure.' "So it'll take me a couple minutes to go close down the garage but I can meet you kids downtown in... oh let's say, 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good Mr. Hummel," Harmony told him kindly, "see you then!" she called to him as she pushed Rory out of the garage, Sugar and Rory right behind them. "Don't you dare, Rory Hummel-Anderson!" Harmony yelled and poked Rory in the shoulder as soon as they were outside. "Don't you dare go and have another fit! We did enough fighting last night! We all know you're not happy here, none of us are! So, let's just put on our best show smile and head down to that ice creamery."

"How do we know which one?" Cameron questioned. Harmony, Sugar and Rory all just flashed him the 'really?' look. Everyone knows there's only one ice cream parlour in Lima. It took Rory all of 20 seconds to remember that Cameron's never been to Lima before. Sure, Harmony and Sugar go to visit their grandparents and Rory goes to visit Carole, Uncle Finn and Uncle Cooper but Cameron has no reason to visit. Nick and Jeff's parents have never been supportive of their relationship so as soon as they could, they left. Moved to New York, just like the rest of their parents, but Nick and Jeff never looked back. Rory's not even sure if Mr. & Mrs. Duval and Mr. & Mrs. Sterling know their sons got married, or have a son now for that matter. None of that's ever seemed to bother Cameron much though.

"Cam," Cameron looked over at Rory, "there's only one ice cream parlour in Lima. There's only ever one of anything in Lima." Cameron just responded with a simple 'oh'.

"Come on you slow pokes!" Sugar yelled from "her" car, "Get in!"

OooOOooO

"Well here we are!" Sugar exclaimed loudly getting out of her car. "The ever so famous Lima Ohio Ice Cream Bar!" She told Cameron as she flung her arms out for dramatic effect. "Let's go get a table!" and with that, she was running towards, said ice cream bar, Harmony hot on her trail.

"What kind of ice cream are you gonna get, Ror?"

"Ah, I don't know, Cam. Probably just chocolate."

"Oh you're boring! I'm gonna get Rocky Road!" Cameron exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, you do that Cam."

"Oh hey, look! The girls are talking to Harmony's moms!" Cameron told Rory pointing towards the shop window.

"What? Do you think they're on a date?"

"Smarten up Rory! You know they don't get together until after the whole wedding fiasco!" Cameron told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, right, sorry. Let's go inside." Rory flung his arm around Cameron's shoulder as they continued to walk towards the ice cream parlour. "You know, I'm glad you're my best friend." Rory told him honestly.

"Aww, thanks man! I'm glad you're mine. Now let's get that ice cream!"

"Sounds good to me." Rory agreed with him.

"Hey Mrs'. Berry-Fabray!" Cameron called as he walked towards the counter. Rory froze on the spot. Seemed like Harmony and Sugar did to the three of them with wide, angry eyes all on Cameron. Quinn and Rachel just gave each other a confused look before looking back at Cameron. It took him a while to realize his mistake but boy when he did, he did. "SHIT!" He screamed and suddenly all eyes were on him. "I-I just meant—"

"Do I even know you?" Rachel questioned.

"Um, technically, yes, but today, no." Cameron told her truthfully.

"I think we should go." Rachel told Quinn. "I don't know about you Quinn but I would like to be able to enjoy a day out with my friend _without _some stalker following us!" And with that Rachel and Quinn walked out leaving a laughing Harmony.

"Harmo, why are you laughing?" Sugar hissed at her.

"Because it's funny!" Harmony told her friends through giggles.

"Explain?" Cameron asked as he walked towards his friends handing everyone their designated ice creams, as the four of them walked to table.

"Mammina, basically said 'I'd like to be able to enjoy a day with Quinn without people following us.' that's all I ever hear back home! With Mom being an actress and Mammina being a famous Broadway star, there's always _tons _of paparazzi following them! And it's just funny to me. It, I don't know you guys but it made me feel more at home. I can't really explain it but, hearing that and seeing them together, it felt good." Harmony told them as she smiled down at her ice cream.

"Aww! Harmo! Come here," Sugar leaned over to give her friend a hug. "we'll be back home soon! Like we discussed last night, my moms have been dealt with no all we need to do is get Burt on board, which will be easy! And get yours and Cameron's parents together! Easy! It only took me like, a month to get my moms together!"

"You're right Sugar." Harmony smiled at her. "We'll be home in no time."

"She's right you know." A voice suddenly called from behind them and all kids turned around to find Burt Hummel standing there. "I was thinking," Burt started as he grabbed a seat to sit down, "you kids, you're telling the truth. What would poses a person to pretend to be from the future anyways? And besides Rory, I thought about it and Kurt's not one to share embarrassing stories so, you must be telling the truth. Granted this is a little weird, talking with four kids from the... future. One of them being my own grandson! But I-I'd like to think I'm a pretty understanding man and I like to help those in need so, if you kids need any help at all, I'm your man."

"But," Sugar interrupted looking confused, "doesn't it bug you, knowing that you're gonna die after only two weeks of knowing your first grandson? You don't even get to meet your second grandson! And you barely even get to see the things your son and son-in-law accomplish! Doesn't it bother you?"

"Sugar!" Harmony hissed and started whispering something about being polite to her.

"Uh, yeah." Burt told them truthfully. It does bother me. But we all have an expiration date and just cause' I know when mine is doesn't mean it's any reason to fear it any more or less."

"Makes sense." Cameron pointed out nodding at his friends.

"Um, not to exclude anyone but would you guys mind if I had Rory over to my place for dinner tonight, that is if you want to Rory?" Burt asked looking at the kids for an answer.

"Of course I want to!" Rory told him.

"Yeah, we don't mind at all!" Harmony told him, "See you later Rors!" She grabber Sugars arm, and ruffled Rory's hair on the way out.

"See yeah later, man. Call of Duty when you get back?" Cam asked as he held out his fist.

"Oh you're on!" Rory smiled as he bumped Cameron's fist.

"So Rory, uh you're from Ireland and you're my son and his current boyfriend's son, okay. Cool, and you live in New York still?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rory told him taking a lick of his ice cream. "But we still come to Lima sometimes to visit Carole, Uncle Finn, Uncle Cooper, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it, but I didn't think Blaine's brother lived in Lima?"

"Oh, no he doesn't at the moment because he'd be in school, obviously, but Papa's parents bought Cooper a house after he finished school and Dad offered him a job at his business so he moved back." Rory told Burt.

"Makes sense I suppose. So, I'm guessing Blaine's... Papa then and Kurt's... Dad?" Burt asked him.

"Oh yeah! We considered Daddy B and Daddy K but they figured I'd outgrow 'Daddy' eventually so Papa and Dad works."

"Oh I see. And um, you have a brother? Toronto?"

"Mhmm." Rory nodded as took another bite of his ice cream.

"So uh, got a girlfriend?" Rory's eye's suddenly widened at the question.

"Uh, no. Actually—" He started to tell Burt before the very same man cut him off.

"Oh shot! Don't tel me the kid with the hipster glasses was you boyfriend! Sorry, it's kind of hard to tell with some kids—"

"Whoa!" Rory cut Burt off. "Cameron, is _not _my boyfriend. Yeah sure, every New York man has a bit of gay in him, but uh what I was going to say was no. I do not have a girlfriend at the moment. Yeah uh Harmony, Rachel and Quinn's kid, and I went out once but it was kind of awkward so, no. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Sorry Rory! I shouldn't have assumed."

"It-It's okay. So um shouldn't we be heading back to your house for dinner?" Rory asked as he took the final bite of his ice cream.

"Yeah, good idea. So," Burt asked as they walked towards the truck, "have you ever been to the house before? I'd like to assume yes considering you seemed to know where everything was the last time you were there."

"Of course! Tons of times! Uncle Finn lives there with Carole now." Rory explained as he sat down in the passenger seat of Burt's car.

"Did your uncle ever get married?"

"Nah, Uncle Finn's not really the marriage type."

"Oh well, who would have thought." Burt mumbled as he turned on the radio and drove home.

OooOooO

"Kurt should be home soon." Burt told Rory as they stepped inside. "He spent the day with Blaine. As for Finn, he's having dinner at Rachel's tonight. So he won't be joining us." Rory nodded as Burt continued talking, only half listening.

"Burt!" Carole called from what sounded like the kitchen, "Who are you talking to?"

"Rory! He's in Glee Club with the kids!"

"Oh well, bring him in here! I would like to be introduced!"

"You heard the women!" Burt told Rory, "Go say hello!"

"Uh, yeah sure." Rory made his way to the kitchen where he was greeted by Carole stirring something in a pot. "Hello." He smiled at Carole turning on the Irish accent. "I'm Rory Flanagan, charmed to meet you."

"Oh well hello Rory Flanagan, lovely to meet you too. Now come have a seat at the table. Dinner will be ready any minute now. Kurt and Blaine should be here shortly."

"And Blaine?" Burt asked Carole as he entered the kitchen kissing her cheek.

"Hi honey," Carole gave him a quick peck on the cheek. It reined Rory a lot of his Dad and Papa when one of them would get home late from work. He suddenly felt a wave of sadness, missing home. "And yes, and Blaine. Kurt called to say he'd be joining us for dinner. Not much of a surprise rea— Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Carole cut herself off directing her attention at Rory.

"Oh, yeah, I-I'm perfectly fine." Rory gave her a sad smile.

"Now, Rory Flanagan, you can't lie to a mother! What's wrong?"

"J-Just feeling a little home sick, that's all." Rory told her honestly.

"Aww, well if you _ever _feel lonely you are _always _welcome here. Always." Carole told him and bopped him on the nose before returning to her pot. It reminded Rory a lot of when he was little and got sad. Carole always liked to bop his nose.

Rory heard the front door open and for a moment, only a moment he pretended he was back at home, when his dads were both working late. Doing homework at the breakfast bar when they both returned but he knew that wasn't what was happening, no matter what he told himself this version of Kurt and Blaine weren't his.

"Hey Dad, Carole." Kurt smiled as he made his way into the kitchen. "Oh, and Rory. Dad!" Kurt spun around to look at his dad, "why is Rory here?" Burt and Kurt started bickering so Blaine made his way over to Rory.

"Hey Rory." Blaine smiled at him.

"Hey Pa-Blaine." Rory smiled down at his hands on the table.

"How are you liking Lima so far?" Blaine continued to smile at him.

"Oh, it's grand! Just... feeling kind of homesick lately..."

"Aww, don't worry man," Blaine brought his hand to Rory's back and rubbed little circles, a comforting gesture Papa always did for him when he was feeling down. Rory was a little taken back at first because this wasn't something Papa generally did for people he didn't know and Blaine didn't really know Rory Flanagan. "You'll get to go home to Ireland soon enough."

"Okay kids," Carole interrupted "Come grab a seat at the table and let's dig in!"

"Uh change of plans!" Kurt interrupted. "Blaine and I are actually going to Breadstix so see you guys later!"

"We are?" Blaine asked from his seat at the table.

"Yes. Remember? Now come on we'll be late. We're meeting Sam and Mercedes." Kurt told him.

"Oh okay, well bye Burt, bye Carole," Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's parents. "and I'll see you in Glee on Monday." Blaine smiled at Rory.

"Bye." Rory smiled back him, "Have a good time." He said to both his parents.

"Thanks, Rory." Kurt smiled at him genuinely before grabbing Blaine's hand and leaving.

"So, are you hungry Rory?" Carole asked him.

"...I'm not feeling very good." Rory told her after a moments thought. "I'll see you guys later, thank you for everything though."

"No problem, hun. See you around." Carole told him sweetly as Rory made his way towards the front door. "Feel better!" She called just before he opened the door.

"Thanks!" He called back as he stepped outside and closed the door, pulling out his cell phone. And hitting 3 on speed dial. "Hey, Harmo, grab Cameron and Sugar and meet me at Breadstix in 15." Before hanging up and walking towards Lima's most well known restaurant.

**A/N: ya no, I don't own Glee. I wish. So yeah that was chapter 4, yay! And uh hope you liked it... please remember to review :) feel free to leave some ideas... oh and you guys are lucky you got an update cuz I did this instead of writing my English speech even though I'm supposed to have a rough copy of that for tomorrow when I don't.**

**As always, feel free to follow me on twitter, gustchele, and tumblr, fabunnies. Feel free to come talk to me on either! And hey, if you have an instagram follow quinnberryfabray because, that's me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I haven't updated in literally forever omg. I read over this story and omg it's TERRIBLE. Like the transitions and spelling mistakes and forgotten words and oh jesus I apologize. I'll work on that. So, um I honestly can't remember where I was going with this story so bear with me. Here we go

Chapter Five:

By the time Rory made it to the parking lot he knew his dads would already be there. Granted it wasn't much of a walk from Burt and Carole's but it would take a lot less time to get to the restaurant by car.

"Rory!" Cameron called from the passenger seat of Sugar's car getting the Irish boys attention.

"Yeah?" Rory asked walking over to his friends car while glancing back at BreadStix a few times.

"Why are we here?!" Harmony leaned up from the back giving Rory a look that said 'I really don't want to be here right now' while also saying 'you better have a good reason for this.'

"My dads are here," Rory shrugged casually while his friends all looked liked they were 500% done with him, "I just, I really wanna talk to them you guys! I miss them and I think my dad doesn't like me..."

"No." Sugar told him. "No way, Harmony's mammina already thinks we're stalkers. I don't want the rest of the Glee Club to think that about us!"

"Please!" Rory begged and clapped his hands together like he was about to say a prayer. "I think some other Glee kids might be there too and that would give you, and Harmony, a chance to talk to your moms!" Sugar sat silently a look of consideration on her face.

"No." Cameron answered for the girls.

"I say we go." Harmony said from the back seat not looking any of her friends in the eye.

"What?!" Cameron looked at her like she had just grown another head. "Your mammina already dislikes you! Why would you agree to this?!" Harmony turned her head to glare at him before telling him because she wanted to see her parents like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I agree with Harmo, lets go." Sugar nodded her head in agreement before starting to unbuckle her seat belt.

"NO!" Cameron shouted and everyone suddenly stopped and looked at him in silence.

"Uh," Rory was the first to speak, "you okay, Cam?"

"No!" Cameron repeated himself as he slumped down in his seat.

"And why are your panties in a bunch?" Sugar asked as a joke but you could hear the anger in her tone.

"We can't. Do you guys really want your parents to think you're stalkers?! Plus what's the point?! This isn't going to help us get home. I mean, my dads won't even be there so I see no point. Some of your parents might be there but wow they're hanging out oh my god so dangerous we need to save them." Cameron made hand gestures to go along with the sarcasm at the end of his statement.

Sugar sighed dramatically and re-buckled her seat belt and put the keys back in the car. Harmony too gave in and buckled up.

"Come on Ror," Harmony told him, "get in. Cameron's right, it's a dumb idea. We don't want to risk anything by getting too involved."

"Fine." Rory mumbled before climbing into the back with Harmony. The ride was back 'home' was quiet. Sugar had stopped at a Chinese place to get something for dinner but just ordered the family special which was a bit of everything and thus didn't have to ask everyone what they wanted.

As they silently started putting food on their plates Rory was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just expected you guys to do whatever I thought would work. We're supposed to be doing this as team." They all told him it was fine. "Listen," Rory continued as they all walked into the living area to eat, "What if, we have a slumber part or something." Harmony laughed Sugar looked confused and Cameron just shook his head in doubt. "Okay bare with me, we hold it here. Tell everyone we rented the suite just for this occasion. Say it's for a glee bonding experience. Uh, Sugar and I will say we planned it together since we're newbies or something. We'll tell them Harmony is part of the exchange program too, from Canada. So that's how I know her and how she enquired an invite. As for you Cameron, you can say your parents know mine and that's how we know each other and tell Nick and Jeff that's how you got invited to this slumber party and I granted you the luxury of inviting two people, Nick and Jeff. What do you guys think? And we can do some lets set up the parents business. I think it would be a great opportunity to talk to Rachel about her upcoming wedding. Sugar and I can make sure that everyone in Glee but Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine are busy the night we plan this."

"I like it." Harmony smiled at Rory.

"I don't!" Sugar exclaimed. "Why don't my parents get an invite!"

"Sugar come on. They love you and each other. Anyone can see that. There's honestly no need for them to come."

"Fine." Sugar went back to eating her food so Rory took that as a she was okay with this plan.

"I don't know..." Cameron trailed off hesitantly. I mean Nick and Jeff we're friends but I don't think we're such good friends that I can invite them to a slumber party..."

"Tell them Blaine will be there. I'm sure they'd love to see him again. And if that doesn't work, tell them Quinn and Rachel will be there. Don't they have crushes on them?" Rory question as Cameron groaned

"Ugh! Don't remind me! It's so obvious that they are one hundred completely and totally in love with each other and then they go and talk about how hot those two are! I don't get it." Rory laughed louder than he'd like to admit and he could see Sugar and Harmony trying to hold it in but they burst into laughter too.

"It's not funny!" Cameron told them trying to control his own laughter.

Dalton was a nice school. A _really_ nice school. Much nicer than the high school Cameron attended back home. Rory told him that the school was beautiful but he never expected it to look like this. Cameron had even seen some old yearbooks but pictures definitely didn't do this place justice.

"Cameron!" Cameron heard someone call his name and he turned around to see Nick running up to him.

"Hey Nick." Cameron smiled at him. Unlike his friends Cameron had no problem calling his dads by their first names. It was what he had always called them at home. When he was little they decided that it was the best way to avoid confusion. Other parents thought it would blur the lines between friends and parents too much but Cameron still knew they were his dads and he didn't think they lack of calling them dad or daddy or father or anything made that any less significant.

"You and Jeff have third period together right?" The shorter boy asked him. Cameron nodded his head to confirm. "Excellent! Can you bring this to him?" Nick pulled a black book out of his backpack that looked like it was about to burst. "It's his sketchbook. He left it in our room this morning and he doesn't like to go anywhere without it _but _being the forgetful bastard that he is..." Nick continued talking while Cameron drifted off.

He probably had the stupidest smile on his face right now but this reminded him so much of home that he couldn't help it. Jeff _always _forgot something and Nick was _always _the one to notice the forgotten item. The whole situation reminded him of home. Even the sketchbook.

Back in 2035 Jeff was a "poster designer" for a major record label. Meaning he designed CD covers for bands, posters for upcoming shows, t-shirt's and other merchandise and whatnot. He had an office and home full of sketchbooks and Cameron was sure he'd seen that one before. Jeff never threw any of his art away. It drove Nick nuts! "We have a lot of space in this apparent but we'd have a lot more if you threw some of these out!" he'd say but at the end of the day he always let Jeff keep them.

"So," Nick continued coming to the end of his tale snapping Cameron back into reality. "Can you give this to Jeff for me?"

"Sure thing." Cameron smiled taking the sketchbook from his dad. "Hey, Nick?" Cameron caught the boys attention before he could leave.

"Yeah?"

"Can, uh," Cameron rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "can I eat lunch with you and Jeff today?" Nick laughed which made Cameron frown but,

"Sure!" Nick smiled at him. "Listen Cam, you're our friend! You don't have to ask to eat lunch with us! Just sit and eat with us we're not that scary are we?"

"No, no. It's just you two always eat just the two of you for the most of it and it seems like such a private affair I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"Don't worry, you wouldn't be. You can eat with us whenever you want." Nick smiled and patted Cameron on the shoulder before heading to class. Cameron too headed to class.

When he entered the biology room and saw Jeff sitting at a lab bench alone he wasted no time occupying the seat next to him.

"Hey, Nick asked me to give this to you." Jeff turned around to see Cameron putting his sketchbook on the lab bench.

"My sketchbook! Thanks, man! I've been freaking out without this thing!" His dad exclaimed as he picked up the book and slipped it into his backpack.

"No problem, if you wanna thank someone thank Nick."

"Right man thanks." Cameron smiled and looked towards the board which had instructions for a lab they were supposed to do but everyone was ignoring.

"Hey, uh, can I ask you a question?" Cameron asked Jeff since they clearly weren't going to be doing science any time soon.

"Shoot."

"It's totally okay if you don't want to show me but, can I see some of your sketches?" Cameron didn't realize till now but he missed the way that Jeff would excitedly tell him all about new projects he had for work and show off his planning sketches and whatnot.

"I don't know... Nick's the only one who has ever seen them, I don't like to show people but I trust you so... sure." Jeff smiled and pushed his blonde bangs out of his face before reaching into his bag to hand Cameron the sketchbook. His only instruction was 'be careful.'

Cameron took his time on each page. Every sketch was amazing. The variety of the book was amazing. One page put have a drawing of a pencil holder on a teachers desk, another would be a dog in the park, students buying coffee, the outside common area, a CD/radio/iPod player, the dance studio, a yellow canary in a cage, Jeff seemed to draw whatever he saw in front of him. The most featured subject in his book though was Nick. Lots and lots of drawings of Nick. One of Nick sitting crossed legged on a bed with a laptop in his lap. Nick looking like he was about to fall asleep during a lesson, Nick laying on his bed (maybe watching a movie?), Nick Sitting against a tree. Just, lots of Nick.

The most recent drawing was an unfinished sketch of two figures.

"What's this gonna be?" Cameron asked curiously.

"OH uh that," Jeff pointed to the shorter one of the figures, "that's Nick, and the other one's me. I might give it to him when I'm done I don't know. Depends how good it is. I've never drawn myself before."

"It's really good." Cameron assured him. "The whole book is amazing. You have a great talent. You should go into something in this field." Jeff laughed which caused Cameron to furrow his brow. "I don't-"

"My parents would _NEVER _allow that. Oh my goodness. That's funny. Art school okay. They don't even like the fact that I take dance classes! I have to pay for those myself. They want me to be a doctor or a lawyer. Something that makes a lot of money so I can support a wife and kids." Jeff rolled his eyes. "I don't want any of this." He almost whispered the last bit as he started to work on the sketch of him and Nick.

"What do you want?" Cameron asked him.

"I don't know." Jeff mumbled and Cameron swore he was blushing.

"Come on, tell me. I won't tell anyone! You and Nick are my only friends here. Who would I tell anyways?" Jeff sighed and looked to be contemplating his choices before he turned to Cameron and told him,

"Okay, you're right. I'd love to do something with art. I love drawing. Maybe I could be an artist! I know they have a hard time making money but it'd be so lovely. Oh! And I would live anywhere! Like, London, or LA, New York, Paris. Paris! Yes, Paris! With Nick!" He smiled brightly.

"With Nick?" Cameron raised an eyebrow at Jeff.

"Not like that you, twat!" Jeff shoved him slightly. "He's my best friend. Why wouldn't I want him with me. Plus we could find hot babes together."

"Right." Cameron nodded. He thought and he realized that Jeff has still yet to visit Paris. Every year his dads say they're gonna save up money to go but they always end up spending it on something more important. Like that time Cameron broke his leg and needed surgery. He suddenly felt guilty.

"Why don't you, do that stuff then?" Cameron asked slowly.

"I told you, my parents."

"So?" Cameron asked generally curious. "You seem to dislike them as it it so why not do what you want with your life?"

"It's not that easy." Jeff told him. They have my whole life planned out for me."

"So?!" Cameron asked again.

"SO," Jeff started, "I'm their son! I have to do what they say."

"Not once you turn eighteen. You can do whatever you want once you turn eighteen." Cameron smiled at him. Jeff just shook his head and focused more on his drawing. Cameron was about to open his mouth and annoy Jeff a little more but the bell rang before he could do so. They said their 'see ya later's and headed to next period. Cameron couldn't wait for lunch.

"Hey!" Cameron said excitedly before setting his tray on the table and sitting with Nick and Jeff. Nick said hi and Jeff who was in the middle of eating his sandwich waved a hello. "Nick," Cameron directed his attention at his one father. "Have you seen Jeff's sketchbook?" Nick nodded enthusiastically as he shoved some french fries into his mouth. "Amazing, right?"

"Oh yeah. I keep telling him he should take an arts class but nooooo, instead he takes all these stupid boring sciences and maths and crap that he hates."

"He has a lot of drawing of you in that sketchbook you know?" Cameron informed the other boy.

"Yeah tell me about it," Nick poked Jeff from across the table who in return rolled his eyes.

"He says it's 'cause I'm always around but we all know it's really because I'm fucking adorable and sexy." Nick joked resulting in a blush from Jeff. Nick didn't seem to notice but Cameron did. "Anyways," Nick stood up, "I'm gonna get more fries you guys want anything?" Both boys shook their head no.

As soon as Nick was out of hearing rang Cameron leaned across the table to Jeff, "Oh my god, you totally love him!"

"No." Jeff said flatly.

"You so do, oh my god! I saw you blush when he called himself adorable and... sexy." Cameron struggled to get the last word out he never wanted to think of his parents as 'sexy.'

"Did not." Jeff said stiffly.

"Don't lie to me I saw you! AND in bio you totally blushed about him AND you said you want to move to Paris with him! You love him. You are totally madly crazy head over heels in love wi-"

"Will you shut up!" Jeff clapped a hand over Cameron's mouth cutting him off. It reminded Cameron of when he was little and he'd say bad words in public.

"So you do! You admit to it?!" Cameron asked as soon as Jeff removed his hand.

"Fine. Maybe I have a little crush on him but don't say anything! It's nothing it'll go away and he's straight he'll never like me that way."

"Yeah okay." Cameron said sarcastically. He didn't say anymore because Nick was almost back at the table.

"Here, Cam," He set a milk carton down beside his lunch. Cameron groaned and leaned back in his seat. Even before they're his parents they're still acting like his parents.

"Why'd you get him that?" Jeff looked confused. "And why'd you groan about it?" He asked Cameron.

"I-" Nick thought about it for a second. "I honestly don't know." He looked just as confused as ever. "I just, I don't know. I saw the drinks in the cooler and I remembered that Cameron didn't have anything to drink so I got him a milk... I don't know I-I didn't even fully realize I did that till just now..." Nick continued to look confused at his own actions.

"Well, thanks man." Cameron smiled at him and turned back to Jeff, "Oh it was nothing really its just back home my parents aren't exactly the most healthy of eaters but they want me to be healthy so they _always _make me drink milk. I've never had a soda before in my life." Both boys looked at Cameron as if he had just cut off his own arm. Which resulted in Cameron laughing _way _more than acceptable for their knowledge of the situation considering they had no idea they're the ones who never allowed him to have pop.

"Your parents are nuts." Nick told Cameron as he went back to eating his french fries. Causing Cameron to laugh more.

"You got that right. So, anyways, can I ask you guys something?" Both boys nodded at him. "My friend Rory is having a slumber party thing with some people from New Directions, Kurt, Blaine Rachel, Quinn, Sugar and uh his friend Harmony who's not in New Directions but yeah anyways he invited me and he said I could invite two people, do you guys wanna go? It's this Friday."

"Sure!" Jeff smiled at him. "I'd love to see Blaine and Kurt again."

"Yeah, count me in." Nick told him, "Rachel Berry's so hot I wouldn't wanna miss seeing her in PJ's. I bet she wears something really sexy to bed ya'know?"

"She's engaged." Jeff reminded Nick with a slight bitterness to his tone. "Plus, she wears animal sweaters. She probably sleeps in some pink pyjama monstrosity."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least I'm not crushing on a cheerleader who had a baby just a couple years ago."

"Right." Jeff confirmed "she's hot though you can't deny that." Cameron wanted to go back to his room and scream into a pillow.

A/N: idk how this chapter got to be on cameron it was supposed to be about rory meh whatever. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update again soon! next up, the slumber party! x


End file.
